The Administrative Core will provide centralized administrative leadership to the Program Project to ensure successful coordination among and financial management of the projects and cores. An overarching goal of this Core is to create an environment that supports research progress by defining and managing timelines and work priorities and alleviating the burden of administrative tasks for the project investigators. This Core; has two inter-related Specific Aims: to establish opfimal coordination among the individual projects and the ; Data Outreach and Promotion Core (B) and to ensure smooth financial coordination of all projects and cores These aims will be achieved by five sets of activities: 1) establishing regular, effective formal and informal communication, including regular face-to-face and video/teleconference calls; 2) establishing and ongoing management of a shared work plan across projects and cores that identifies critical project timelines, milestones, and responsibilities; 3) establishing and ensuring smooth management of sub-contractual arrangements between University of Michigan and the institutions of the Program Project investigators; 4) effectively monitoring the budgets and expenditures within the projects and cores that comprise this POI and communicating financial information and ensuring fair and efficient resource allocation; and 5) coordinating , reporting across institutions so that we can provide timely progress reports to NIA on the status of the POI as a whole, its projects, and cores. The activities of this POI will be housed within the PSID administrative structure, which has developed over more than 40 years to promote interdisciplinary and collaborative data collection and research through federal sponsorship. The PSID itself is housed within the Survey Research Center (SRC) at the Institute for Social Research (ISR), a national and international leader in interdisciplinary social science research involving the collection and analysis of federally-sponsored data from scientific sample surveys.